


Knowledge

by Serenafray05



Series: Eros [4]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Falling In Love, Infidelity, M/M, Marriage, Q is a Holmes, Suspected Infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 03:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2413871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenafray05/pseuds/Serenafray05
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q's wife isn't stupid. She knows he never loved her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knowledge

Q’s wife isn’t stupid. She’s not blind either. She knows her husband doesn’t love her. She knows he never did. She can’t expect him to after all. She can’t really expect anything of him apart from the physical duties he promised, house, food, clothes, safety. You can’t really expect things from a man whose father to a child that shouldn’t have been his. It doesn’t stop her from loving him though. She’s not sure she could stop, if she wanted to. Sure, she’s in her late twenties, but she’s always had a tender heart, easily affected. After all he’s done for her, how can he expect her not to fall in love with him.

The thing is, he knows. He knows she loves him. She’s never said it, but he knows. She knows that he knows. She also knows that he doesn’t love her. She knows. She can see it. She can see that he loves someone else. Q’s wife isn’t stupid. She’s not blind either. She’s seen it. In his eyes there’s a reluctance, an almost hidden guilt when he tells her goodbye every Saturday morning. She knows he’s not going to work. She can feel it. She knew from the day he moved out of her bed. The day she got back from her “business trip.” But she doesn’t have any proof. And she won’t say anything. Knows she can’t. Love was never in the equation. It was never part of anything. Not even at their wedding was there love. No, he never loved her, but he married her anyway. Deep down, in her heart, when they got married, she knew that this day would come. She knew that he would find someone that he really loved. She knew it wouldn’t stop him. She just, she couldn’t tell, she didn’t even know for certain. It wasn’t anything, but a bland, clenching feeling in her gut.

And that was the worst thing. She could feel it, but she couldn’t do anything about it. Every time she called the office, someone was always telling her that Q was working, or he would answer the phone himself. She could talk to him, in person. She had no proof. And she had no right to demand answers. She couldn’t bring herself to do it, not when their marriage was nothing more than words on a paper and a vow of protection. So she kept quiet. She said nothing, and the aching in her heart grew as she watched her husband give himself away to nothing more than a shadow in her thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> I know you all are probably done with the mystery. It will end soon i promise.


End file.
